


The Phone Booth

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun in enclosed spaces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phone Booth

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

"Hello? Is this the... hello? Hello? Argh! Damn storm!"

His meter-long braid dripping with the remains of the cold rain that poured outside, Duo Maxwell, ever-present smile not currently present, stood in a water-drenched phone booth in the dead of night. Five miles down the road, his car had broken down. The engine was smoking, at least, it had been when he left. He's walked the five miles to try to find a phone, but no place was open except the phone booth.

But, just when the booth has come into sight, the heavens opened up, and by the time Duo made it inside, he was cold, wet, and more than a bit unhappy. And, now!

Now that he'd found enough change to call a tow truck, the phones had gone out. "Maybe I'd better wait out the storm here. I'd just... hey! What's that guy doing out there? He's crazy!"

The man in the rain was running, trying to dodge the falling drops, and, finally, Duo realized that he was headed for the booth. As the man neared, Duo flung open the door and motioned him in. "Come on, man! Get in here!"

With a surprised look, the man entered the booth and slammed the door behind him, the hinges squeaking slightly over the loud storm. "Hi. Thanks for letting me in. I'm Heero. You?"

"Oh, hey. Duo. And, no problem, dude."

Heero smiled. "Awful bad storm, eh?"

Duo smiled back. "Yeah. Wet and cold. I hate it when it's like this."

"Yeah, me too. Of course, there's always fun ways to warm up..."

Duo laughed and leaned back against the wall of the booth. "Heero, are you coming on to me?"

Heero raised an eyebrow. "Am I? That depends. If I asked to fuck you, what would you say?"

Taking a moment to gaze at Heero, Duo crossed his arms over his chest. "I'd say you were rude to ask in such a manner, insolent to ask so quickly, and then I'd relent."

"Would you?" Heero said with a slight smirk.

"Yes. You're awful cute."

Heero reached out and ran a hand along Duo's arm. "And so are you. So, if I may ask, may I fuck you now?"

Duo grinned. "You are rude and insolent, though you did ask if you *may*, so... yes. Have at it."

With nimble fingers, Heero began to catch at the buttons on Duo's shirt. Duo, caught now in the web of passion, allowed it, trembling slightly as Heero's fingers ghosted along his dampened chest. The shirt slid off with a little trouble only caused by the fact that the shirt was wet. The shirt now gone, Heero proceeded to attack Duo's upper torso with his fingers, lips, tongue... anything at all to bring him to the brink of pleasure and beyond.

Duo began to fight back, tearing at the hem of Heero's shirt and tossing it to the phone booth floor, never thinking that it might become unwearable. But, this wasn't a time to think. It was a time for action, and action was what was going on.

"Oh, Heero..." Duo moaned into the night as Heero attacked the fasteners on his pants, pulling them down and off, and then moving to take off his own. Duo panted, impatient, as he leaned against the booth's wall. "Heero..."

Heero finished pulling off his pants with a grin of triumph. Neither had worn underwear that day for some reason which they did not know, but it compelled them nonetheless. And now, both undressed, they gazed at each other with unbridled passion. Their still-rain-soaked bodies glistened in the glow of the occasional streaks of lightning in the sky. And, then, Heero pounced.

Capturing Duo's mouth on the first try, he lifted Duo up to rest on the small stand used to hold the phone book, the book having been stolen a while ago. Duo moaned as Heero began to lick at his stomach, tracing the lightly defined musculature. Then, the tongue ventured lower, causing Duo to gasp at the warmth his member found within Heero's mouth. "Heero... nn... more! Please?"

Taking a final lick on the underside of Duo's member, Heero reached down to grab for his pants. Making a face at their wetness once he found them, he reached into one pocket and pulled out a tube of lip balm. Squeezing a good amount onto his fingers, he stood again and pushed Duo up against the booth wall, holding him in place with one hand, preparing him with the other, and silencing his moans with deep, hearty kisses. Once Duo began to thrust back, or attempt to, at least, Heero squeezed another dollop of the balm onto himself, evening the coverage with one hand, and then thrust into the warmth that Duo provided on the cold, wet night. The pair screamed in silent ecstacy, then began a frantic pairing that made the phone booth quake and vibrate. It was not a soft, slow bout of lovemaking. It was a quick fuck, and they both knew it. Fast and furious, the pair continued their motions, slamming into/onto each other so hard that the phone fell off the hook. Moments later, a buzzing noise could be heard over the heavy pants of the pair in the booth. Duo noticed it after a while, and while screaming a heavenly scream, he grabbed the phone and put it back on the hook. He then threw his hands over Heero's shoulders and held on tight.

Duo murmured pleas in the direction of Heero's neck, wanting release and wanting it fast. Heero picked up the pace a bit more, and let one hand move to Duo's erection. Duo whimpered in happiness at that first touch. The darkness loomed in, and Duo reached for finality, grasping for the brink he wanted to meet. 

With a final thrust, effectively pinning Duo to the phone booth wall, Heero climaxed, spilling his seed within Duo. The intense pleasure was so overwhelming... Heero fell against Duo, hand still moving instinctually, and Duo screamed with the pleasure of his own release, panting, heart beating quickly, and eventually leaning against the wall. After a few moments, he found the strength to speak. "Y'know, Heero, that was good. We should try it again sometime. But, it was better last time."

Still breathing heavily, Heero pushed back from the wall with a slight grin. "Damn, you recognized me."

Leaning in for a quick kiss, Duo smiled. "Of course I did. I never forget a face that beautiful... especially if I look so great plunging into it."

Heero shook his head. "Well then... maybe I'll see you soon?"

Duo laughed. "I hear there's supposed to be another big storm next week. Tuesday, in fact. Wanna try a pool table? I know a great bar down on 42nd street with a huge one that we might be able to use."

Giving Duo a final glancing kiss, Heero reached for his clothing and began to pull it on, grumbling about the soaked, muddy condition. "Yeah, maybe."

A moment passed as Duo, too, began to put on his clothes. "Hey, Heero?"

"Yeah, Duo?"

Duo bit his lip as he fastened his pants. "Do you think it's weird that we plan this, and then pretend we're strangers?"

Heero kissed him and stroked his hair softly. "I don't know. Does it feel weird?" Duo shook his head. "Then don't worry about it. And, we'll get together for coffee on Monday and discuss further plans. But, I'll see you tomorrow night, too. And, no talking."

Duo licked his lips and smiled as Heero opened the phone booth and exited into the night. He loved having such a kinky boyfriend.


End file.
